


The Helpless & Unsaved

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, he couldn't do anything to save the Irrelevants. All Harold could do was listen to the helpless who would remain unsaved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helpless & Unsaved

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this mega short fic because there was a reminder that Harold listened to dozens of people dying/being killed and couldn't do a thing about it.

_"Please, somebody.. h-help me.."_

_"Nobody is going to save you."_

The man grabbed the object and he hit his victim repeatedly. There was sobbing, begging, pleading for him to stop..

The desperate sounds filled the dark library and Harold Finch had slowly stood from his chair and backed away from his computer as he continued to listen.

Fear consumed him, froze his feet and made it impossible to move even to turn off the sound of his computer just so he could stop hearing the sound of the object landing or the piercing screams and little whimpers.

Soon, there was nothing but the sound of a dropped object and then silence.

That was the 3rd one this week and it was only Wednesday.

Harold felt like he was in a daze, he felt like there was absolutely nothing he could do; he was useless.

Trapped in a dazed state, he didn't realize he had walked down the stairs to the lower floor of the library he had bought not too long ago until he stumbled, nearly tripping over a book left on the floor.

Then, Harold remembered the voice from his computer, the voice of the person he heard die and that was enough.

Harold thrashed about, tossing papers and books all over the floor. The excruciating pain in his back only made him even more angry; it was _**the reason**_ why he was unable to save lives, why he had listened to several people, young and old, women, men and children, die.

He fell and let out a loud sob, repeatedly hitting the hard floor as he did.

_It was that night he realized he needed help. He couldn't save lives, not on his own.._


End file.
